


V is for...

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors can be interfering busybodies. Sometimes though, it can give the kickstart they need (not that they were going to tell him that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/adama_roslin/profile)[**adama_roslin**](http://community.livejournal.com/adama_roslin/) alphabet challenge.

It was a grumpy Laura Roslin that rushed into Life Station to be greeted by an equally grumpy Doctor Cottle. “Before you say anything” she started before he could open his mouth “blame the Quorum.”

Cottle merely grumbled under his breath in reply as he moved towards her usual bed where everything was set up.

Laura followed and obligingly lay down on the bed. She gave a weary sigh as she settled herself and closed her eyes as he inserted the needle.

“You know the drill by now so try and relax.” Cottle sounded resigned to the fact that she would do no such thing and indeed Laura’s only reply was a snort of disbelief.

Cottle rolled his eyes at her, safe in the knowledge she couldn’t see him, and pulled the curtain shut behind him.

“Madam President.”

“Hmm?”

“Madam President.” The call this time was louder and Laura’s eyes snapped open as she sat up. “What’s wrong?” she asked the annoyed looking Cottle.

“You’re not getting enough sleep that’s what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine.”

Cottle raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You fell asleep during a Diloxin treatment. The same Diloxin treatment that you’ve been complaining about for the last two months as not being able to do anything during. Just as well I know all your tricks young lady or I would have thought you would have finally got used to them. Stay there.” He pointed to the bed as he moved the past the curtain into the main area of Life Station. He came back a few moments later carrying a container. “Take one of these every night for a week.”

Laura sighed.

“You’re obviously not getting enough sleep, you’re more stressed than I would like already and the treatment won’t be as effective if you are exhausted. Take them.” He pushed he container into her hands and glared at her.

She sighed again. “They won’t do any good. Even when I get to sleep I wake up more restless than before.”

“Then take the pills to stay asleep.”

“I’m taking so many damned pills right now I’m a walking talking pharmacy. It won’t get to the root of my problem and one addictive substance is my limit.” She handed the pills back.

“Fine be stubborn. Just don’t complain to me that you aren’t getting enough sleep. Go annoy the Admiral instead.”

Laura shifted uncomfortably and was unable to meet his gaze. Cottle glared at the ceiling. “Lords save me from lovesick old fools and their damned nobility.”

Laura gave him one of her ‘I’m only just holding back from airlocking you’ glares.

This, however, had no effect and Cottle turned away with the sleeping pills in his hand.

She followed him past the curtain where he took it upon himself to quietly say “If you’re going to be so stubborn about this get out of my sickbay and do something, preferably someone, somewhere else.” Cottle looked pointedly at her.

Laura gave him another one of her glares before leaving in a flurry of hair and security guards.

***

It was several days later when an aggravated Doc Cottle managed to corner an amused Captain Thrace for her overdue medical. “Sit on the bed and shut up.” He had no patience for any of her antics today.

“Yes Doc.” She sat quietly which worried Cottle.

He sighed and, as he started the exam, uttered the words he knew he was going to regret. “Alright Thrace spill.”

“I just came from a meeting with the Old Man and the President. Has a pool started yet?”

“You mean Starbuck doesn’t know about a pool?”

She pulled a face. “Very funny Doc. I get the point.” She sighed.

“Now I know something is wrong.”

Starbuck ignored him this time. “You would think that with all the time I was gone and everything that has happened since they would have finally gotten a room. But noooooo. I swear to the Gods she almost bit his head off.”

“I take it you’re referring to Madam President?”

“Course I am. Who else would I suggest the Old man get a room with?”

Cottle rolled his eyes. “Still not taking my advice. Another thing I’ll have to talk to her about.” He muttered quietly.

Starbuck heard him though and her eyes lit up. “Did you suggest they get a room? ’Cos I would have paid to have seen that.”

“Shut up Thrace while I take your blood otherwise the needle might slip.”

“No need to be so cranky.” She did, however, oblige for a minute. “You’ve got the look in your eye.” The silence didn’t last long though.

“What look?”

“The same look I get when I’m about to hatch a plot.”

“I’m not about to hatch a plot. I’m just looking out for my patients.”

“Can I help?” Starbuck pleaded.

“No. Now get out of my sickbay before I decide slip you something unpleasant in your next medical.”

“I’ll say it again: no need to be so cranky.” She slipped off the bed. “Well you know where to find me if you need any help. Distractions, supplies, that sort of thing.” She grinned widely as she left the room.

Doc Cottle merely shook his head and muttered something about interfering pilots.

***

Bill Adama pushed aside the curtain of the Presidents office and smiled slightly at the occupant behind the desk. In his hands he carried a small sealed box and Tory Foster moved out of the room on the pretence she had a phone call to make. In reality she was hoping to avoid the tension that was always present between the two and was so much worse lately. Tory was getting sick of it and was almost on the verge of taking drastic action, regardless of the field day the press would have when they found out. Tory knew she wasn’t the only one who thought that way either. Most of the crew and staff who worked with them on a regular basis felt the same, although they weren’t so concerned with the press.

Meanwhile, Bill sat down in one of the chairs facing Laura Roslin who was currently twirling a pencil as she finished reading a report. As she looked up she gave Bill a tight smile in return and looked questioningly at the box now sitting on top of the chaos of paperwork sprawled across her desk. “Doc Cottle sent it over. He said it would help you with the problem you discussed last week.”

“Oh.” She reached for the box and peeked inside, her curiosity and confusion getting the better of her. She saw what was inside and immediately dropped the lid. Her cheeks flushed slightly and Bill looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

She cleared her throat. “Yes I’m fine it just wasn’t what I was expecting.”  

“Are you sure? You looked a bit flushed.”

“I said I was.” She briefly closed her eyes. “Sorry I just need to speak to Jack about it.” She gestured towards the box now sitting askew on her desk in explanation of her snappishness.

“Go ahead this can wait a few moments.” He offered as if nothing had happened.

Laura looked a bit nervous as she glanced at the phone.

Bill sighed as he realised she wanted privacy. His face gave nothing away about the mild sting her not trusting him caused. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Bill” she called after him. “Thank you” she smiled softly at him and he nodded in acceptance of her unspoken apology as he pushed the curtain aside.

The curtain settled back into place and Laura immediately picked up the phone handset. “Galactica please.”

“Galactica.”

“Dee I need to speak to Doc Cottle on a secure line.”

“Yes Ma’am I’ll put you through to Life Station.”

“Thank you.”

There was a slight delay as the she waited for someone in Life Station to pick up.

“Cottle.”

“Jack.”

“Madam President. I take it this means you received your parcel.”

“Yes I did. Just what the hell did you think you were doing?” She vehemently whispered, trying desperately to keep the conversation private.

“Well you said you were frustrated and the Admiral obviously wasn’t doing anything to help.”

“I never said I was frustrated and even if I did I can take care of it myself!” her voice rose slightly as she spoke.

“Well you’re obviously not doing it right then so I thought you would need a little help.” Cottle, as always, spoke his mind.

“I’ve been doing this for” she paused as her brain caught up with her mouth “why am I even discussing this with you?”

“I don’t particularly want to know either but if you don’t get some sleep soon I’ll declare a medical emergency and give you a sedative whether you want it or not.”

Laura sighed. “I know it’s just…” she trailed off and ran her hand through her hair. “Did you have to send it with him?”

“Well I thought the Admiral’s curiosity might get the better of him for once and you wouldn’t have to use it on your own but it seems I was wrong.”

“Jack!”

“Don’t sound so scandalised. The whole ship is practically betting on when the two of you will come to your senses.”

“I’ve already come to my senses; I’m just waiting on him.” Laura sounded wistful and her mind wandered for a moment.

“I think your venturing into too much information territory again.” Cottle’s sarcastic voice brought her back to reality.

“Yes well.” Laura cleared her throat. “I don’t even want to know where you got it from.”

“I have my sources.”

Laura groaned.

“Don’t worry I made sure it was safe to use.”

“Oh Gods. Who else knows about this?”

“It was done in the strictest confidence so just the two of us know the specifics. Actually the batteries were the hardest to obtain.”

“I don’t want to know.”

Cottle merely grunted.

Laura sighed again. “Thank you Jack. I had better get back to my meeting before Bill storms back in demanding to know what’s wrong.” Her voice was softer now her anger had faded and she realised the thoughtfulness behind the gift.

“Why don’t you show him what’s in the box? That might help.”

“Goodbye Jack.” Her newfound gratefulness vanished and she quickly hung up on him. She gave yet another sigh as she looked at the box one last time before locking it in one of her desk drawers.

Laura got up from behind her desk and moved through the curtain to where Bill was waiting. “It’s safe to come back through now.” She held the curtain aside and he followed her back through, his hand resting on the small of her back.

“What’s wrong Laura? You seem a little shook up.” It seemed that Bill was still going to demand what was wrong, even if he wasn’t storming back in.

“I’m fine. At least I will be fine when I airlock that interfering man you call a Doctor.”

Bill smiled. “I think that will have to wait. What has he done this time to illicit this reaction?” He looked at the spot where the box had sat.

“Nothing.” Laura once again sighed.  “He is being helpful. The parcel was just something to help…” she paused to think “alleviate some of my symptoms that I don’t like to talk about. I get a bit cranky about it. You might have noticed.” Laura gave him a wry smile but that didn’t stop him from looking at her with concern.

She ignored his look as she sat down and pulled out her copy of the report. “Sorry about the delay.” Laura was no longer looking at him as her head was buried in the report and her attention had turned back to fleet business.

Bill followed her lead and opened his file but kept casting concerned glances her way throughout the meeting.

***

There was a knock on the hatch and at his answer Doc Cottle walked in the Admiral’s quarters. He carried in his hands a small well wrapped package which he gently set down on the desk in front of the Admiral.

Bill looked at the package and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to see the President anytime soon?” Cottle ignored the questioning look.

“I’m going across to Colonial One in the morning.” Again he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Good. I need you to give these to her. She should need them by now.” Cottle still ignored the eyebrow.

“Is it urgent?” Bill’s hand strayed to the phone, all curiosity fleeing in the face of concern for Laura.

Doc Cottle looked at the Admiral for a moment. “Well they’re batteries for her… massager.” Cottle gave a brief smirk but managed to compose himself before carrying on. “She has been awfully tense the last couple of weeks and she needs to relax. The way she has been going on the last few days I thought the batteries might have run out.”

Bill snorted slightly. “I had noticed.” He picked up the phone. “It’s Adama. Prep a raptor for Colonial One. I’ll be in the hanger bay shortly.”

“Don’t keep her up too long. She needs to sleep.” Cottle’s rarely seen soft streak became evident.

Bill looked slightly amused at the protectiveness in the doctor’s voice. “Don’t worry I won’t.”

“Good. Now get those to her. While you are there why don't you offer to change the batteries for her? And don't be a gentleman about it. Insist.” He took advantage of the Admiral’s bewilderment to leave the room, hiding the grin on his face. 

***

Bill walked through the corridors of Galactica wondering about the Cottle’s sudden change of attitude and almost transparent prodding. As he got into the raptor, he steadfastly ignored the grin that Hotdog was making no effort to hide and decided he would have been better off piloting himself for all the gossip this trip was sure to generate. He gently rolled the package in his hands as he stared into space and thought that as long as Laura appreciated it then he didn’t really care about the gossip which he knew to be part and parcel of life aboard a battlestar and indeed the entire fleet.

As the flight progressed he transferred his gaze to the package and his thoughts took another turn. Why Laura hadn’t told him she was having bother? He would have offered to help and he had thought they had gotten close enough that she would confide in him. A sting of hurt and wounded pride struck him and his memory returned to the meeting they had had a few days earlier. She hadn’t confided in him then either and he thought that maybe this was his punishment for pushing her away before the trial and the cancer. He sighed and once again realised his interpersonal skills weren’t the best. He was jarred out of his increasingly dark thoughts by the raptor set down on the deck of Colonial One.

“Here you go sir. Shall I notify the Presidents staff?” Hotdog had at least managed to hide his grin this time.

“No it’s alright Hotdog. Thank you.” With that Bill stepped out of the raptor and walked determinedly towards the President’s office and quarters.

He quickly reached her deserted office which he passed through to reach the curtain of her sleeping area. He paused long enough to knock on the wall beside the curtain before pushing it aside and walking in.

The instant he walked in he saw Laura had jumped out of her bed and was looking nervous as she rapidly pushed something in one of her bedside drawers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Bill apologised as she straightened her nightgown and tied her robe shut.

“It’s alright” she replied in a higher than normal voice. “I was still awake. Was there something important?” Her hands were shaking as she tried to appear normal and Bill filed this piece of information away to consider later.

“Doc Cottle came by to visit and asked if the next time I was over if I could bring these batteries to you. I know I wasn’t scheduled to come over until tomorrow but I’ve been a bit worried about you.” He smiled softly. “You’ve seemed quite tense lately and I thought that you might like to talk about it.”

Laura’s already flushed skin reddened further. “I’m fine really. Just the treatments taking a lot out of me.”

He smiled sympathetically at her. “Jack told me he gave you a massager to help. That’s what these are for.” He waved the package he was holding in front of him. “Do you want me to change the batteries?”

Laura’s eyes widened and her skin lost its previous high colour. “He told you?”

“He is worried about you.” He explained, thinking that was the reason for her shock. He then chuckled softly. “You seemed to have charmed most of my crew over the last few years.” He put the package down on the end of the bed and started towards the drawer he had seen her close earlier.

Laura's face took on a panicked look as she quickly locked the drawer and pulled the key out.

Bill looked slightly shocked at her behaviour and said "I was only going to change the batteries for you.” He sounded angry and his face was set in a frown.

She looked slightly ashamed at her behaviour and started to apologise. “Bill I”

A new thought had struck him however and he stopped listening. He gaze moved between the rumpled sheets on her bed and her skewed nightgown and robe and he remembered her shaking hands, flushed skin and higher than normal pitch. “Exactly what kind of massager is it?” he demanded.

“Eh its” Her blush returned in force, with all the bare skin he could see having turned a bright red and her eyes travelled around the room in an effort to avoid his gaze.

The anger faded from his face and his mouth set in a grim smile that gave nothing away as her awkwardness confirmed his thoughts. “I'll leave you to it Madam President.” He said as he walked out of her quarters and swished the curtain behind him.

“Bill!” She had followed to the curtain and reached out her arm to stop him.

“I've obviously interrupted something Laura so I'll leave you in peace.” He brushed her arm away and his tone was final as he walked quickly out of her reach.

Her face fell as she realised nothing would stop him and she angrily shut the curtain behind his retreating figure before letting a single tear escape.

  


	2. Chapter 2

Laura bends her knees and her nightgown slips further down her body.

Her left hand lies on her left breast, her fingers circling and gently squeezing her nipple. Her right hand disappears under the tented sheets and she sighs as her hand finds its target.

Minutes pass with no more sound until wanting more, her hand leaves her breast and reaches out to the side and gropes around for the handle of her drawer. That found, it is quickly opened with a scrape and seconds later the item she was searching for is brought out.

She switches it on and the only sound in her otherwise quiet cabin is the small buzzing from the vibrator. She spreads her legs further and the sheet falls and gathers in a pool at her feet. She groans as she slowly inserts the vibrator and her eyes close as she relishes in the new sensation.

Her hand once again makes its way to her breast and her body starts to arch. Her hips move in a counter rhythm to her hand, slowly moving the vibrator, and Laura bites her lip in a bid to stay quiet as her orgasm approaches. Groans, however, escape and her hands move faster as she…

‘Damn it.’ Bill could feel the evidence of his arousal and he groaned as he rubbed his face.

‘Third time this week. Godsdamm it!’ he cursed the Gods he didn’t believe in and glared at his alarm clock as he got up and headed for the shower.

The tap was quickly set to cold and it was with reluctance that he stepped in. The cold hit him like a brick and he stood shivering for several moments beneath the water as he waited for it to have the desired effect. It became obvious however, that that was not going to happen and it was with another groan that he turned the temperature up.

He braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other moved downwards, curling around his hard cock before moving in the well practised rhythm designed to release the tension quickly. His eyes closed and in his mind’s eye he glimpsed Laura moving behind him and he could almost feel her pressed against his back as she snaked her hand around to grab his shaft, his hand becoming hers as he lost himself in the fantasy.

He made no noise in the short time it took to bring his already sensitive body to orgasm and even when he shuddered his release, a short cry of ‘Laura’ was the only sound he made. He stood still for a moment, letting the shower wash away the evidence, before turning the water off. He slumped forward and let his forehead rest against the bulkhead as he lost himself in his thoughts.

‘Idiot.’ He grimaced as he thought of the look on her face as he left her behind. Three weeks later and he still couldn’t understand why he had run away.

Why had he run away?

Wounded pride, he guessed, that she hadn’t confided in him. But then he had felt that before he had walked in on her.

It wasn’t surprise; at least he shouldn’t have been surprised she was pleasuring herself. After all he did it himself and heaven knows there wasn’t anyone to turn to, not really. It bothered him, he had to admit, that Cottle obviously knew the source of her frustration and was helping her. He frowned at the thought until he remembered Cottle’s prodding about insisting on helping her.

‘Am I that transparent?’ Did everyone know what he tried to keep hidden and only brought out when he was alone or feeling brave?

And that he suspected was the root of the problem. Everyone knew, yet there were complexities between them that even he didn’t fully understand. Like the complexities involved in leading the fleet and trying not to screw everything up as he always did. He didn’t like it. Everything was fine while they, he, danced around the subject, suspecting how the other felt but never acting, never confirming, to the extent that when given the opportunity, he fled.And in doing so he confirmed his worst fears about his ability to separate personal and professional, to not let the military take over his life as it had with Carolanne and the boys.But it needed to rule his life right now. They both agreed that the fleet came first, even when disappointment flashed across their faces, especially her face, every time responsibilities were mentioned.

But his imagination was beginning to wreak havoc on his life. Sleep was getting more scarce by the night as his dreams became more vivid and he had noticed Saul looking at him on the occasions, now becoming more frequent, where he drifted away, thinking of possibilities when he should have been thinking of the fleet. He had tried emptying his mind, drinking himself to sleep and writing to Lee, all to get rid of her presence in his mind. He hadn’t even talked to her the last three weeks, everything going through Saul or Tory Foster. He knew he should apologise for his behaviour but even the thought of speaking to her brought back images of the last time he had seen her and he felt like a horny teenager all over again.

And to have others know how he--they--felt was just too much. That others tried to interfere in their non-existent relationship was creating all sorts of problems in his mind and they weren’t even in a proper relationship yet.

Yet. The word attached itself to the end of the sentence in his mind of its own accord and it gave him pause. It seemed even his subconscious had succumbed and was no longer denying the inevitability of an intimate relationship between them. With a sigh he moved from the wall and grabbed a towel, still lost in thought.

As he dried himself it seemed as if his mind was already made up, his heart certain and it was just his doubts he had to banish. The towel was dumped in the laundry basket as he moved out of the head and he stopped in front of his closet, staring at his uniform as he continued to think. Would acting on his feelings interfere less than dreaming of possibilities? Surely they were old enough and sensible enough to run the fleet properly no matter what occurred in their personal life. Indeed, in the last three weeks things had run almost as smoothly as normal, any interruptions and delayscaused only by his inability to talk to her, his embarrassment and overactive imagination getting in the way.

Surely any argument they would have would mean at the very least they could communicate about matters of fleet business? He pulled his uniform out of his closet. He knew the answer to that. They had been through too much, caused too much damage in the past to let an argument get in the way. They might not talk about personal matters for a while and he would sorely miss her, but the fleet would not suffer the fallout again. The only question left was was it worth the risk?

Thoughts of a red dress, of her flushed skin, of her smile, of her unrestrained laughter, of the lightness in his heart when she was simply Laura, of the smiles that so easily graced his face in her presence, of her scent in his quarters, of books out of place, of shoes left lying haphazardly on the floor and a million other small things that were the essence of them as a single entity raced through his mind until the answer was clear.

Yes it was.

Doubts now banished, he started dressing, planning as he went. First he needed to apologise which seemed like a mammoth task in itself when he couldn’t even talk to her without feeling like an idiot or horny teenager. Then he had to recant all his denials and avoidances over the months and convince her he really was ready and after that, well there was the matter of a certain massager that he was intensely curious about, but first things first.

He closed the last of his buttons and picked up the nearby phone handset, Dee immediately answering in CIC. “I need a secure line to the President.”

“Yes Sir I’ll put you through.”

“President’s office.” He heard the voice of Tory Foster and realised Laura was screening her calls. “I need to speak to the President.”

“Hold on Admiral I’ll check if she’s free.” There was a murmur on the other end of the line before she came back. “I’m sorry Sir she’s busy at the moment. Can I take a message?”

He shut his eyes and hesitated. “Tell her I want to apologise for being an idiot the last time I spoke to her.”

Again there was a murmur on the line and the next voice he heard was Laura’s.

“Roslin.”

“Laura I…”

“Bill spit it out I haven’t got all day.” Her voice was more weary than snippy.

“I’ve been an idiot and I’m sorry.” He could hear her put her pen down and shoo Tory out of the room as he got straight to the point.

“Should I ask what brought about this change in heart?”

“I realised that running away from my feelings won’t change them.” He paused taking a deep breath, “I love you and no matter how much I try to deny it or try not to think about it, nothing is going to stop me.” He sat down at his desk. “I then realised the intelligent thing to do would be to act on my feelings instead of pushing you away.”His voice had softened and his fingers reached for a pen, twirling it as his anxiety began to get the better of him as he awaited her reply.

“So how exactly are you going to act?” Her voice was quiet as she absorbed his words.

“Well I was hoping we could have dinner and talk some more in person.”

“Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date, although I have to warn you I’m still working on my social skills.”

He could hear her smile over the wireless. “Well as long as you keep trying.” She paused “Let me go get Tory, I need to see when I’m free.” He heard the phone being placed on the desk and there were quiet murmurs in the background as he waited.

“I’m on Galactica in three days for a meeting. I can fit in dinner.”

“That would be good.” He stopped, knowing not to push his luck. “I’ll see you in three days then.”

“Uh huh. I’ll see you then.”

“Laura,” he waited until the very last second and she barely heard him before she hung up.

“Yes Bill?”

“Why don’t you bring your,” he cleared his throat “massager over?”

There was silence on the other end of the line, then “You’re awfully sure of yourself aren’t you?”

“Is that a yes?” He sounded hopeful.

She laughed. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

He could still hear her laughter as she hung up.

***

Bill tried not to move around his cabin as he anticipated Laura’s arrival, his nerves making him restless. He paused in his movements when there was a quick knock on the hatch before it swung open and Laura stepped through. Moving surprisingly quickly, he shut the hatch behind her, taking her bag and placing it down on the coffee table. “Dinner should be here any minute. Why don’t you sit down?”

He led her to the table set up for dinner and Laura smiled as she saw the effort he had put into setting the table for a romantic candlelit dinner. He pulled her chair put for, and seeing she was settled, sat down opposite her and cleared his throat. “Are you sleeping any better?”

“A little better since a certain Admiral decided to stop being an idiot and promised to make it up to me.” She smirked as she noticed his chagrined expression and the quick glance her gave her bag. “I didn’t bring it with me.”

Bill tried to hide his embarrassment and disappointment but Laura knew him too well and her smirk morphed into a fully fledged grin. “Tory was keeping an extra keen eye on me today. She’s afraid I’ll snap at someone. Besides,” she paused to take a sip of water “I’ve got a meeting back on Colonial One after dinner.”

Any reply he may have made was cut off by a knock at the hatch and he took the opportunity to escape from her grin. A moment later he returned with a tray and the next few moments were spent in almost comfortable silence as he set the food out.

She flashed him a softer smile in thanks before starting to eat. She paused however, when she noticed him merely staring at the plate in front of him. “Bill what’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Nothing.” He smiled, trying to cover himself.

“Come on Bill I know you better than that. Are you backing out?”

His head jerked up at this. “No! Of course not. I was just wondering how long we had.”

She glanced at her watch. “Just under an hour and a half now.”

“Right.” He nodded absently and Laura could see him thinking again. “Bill,” her fork clattered to the plate as she dragged out his name.

He smiled again. “Sorry.” A flash of teeth indicated his smile had widened into one of his rare grins. “How important is this meeting?”

She sighed.

“I know it’s just… I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

“You were the one who kept saying we had responsibilities and kept avoiding the issue for months because of them, and now you want me to drop a meeting at the drop of a hat!” Her pitch increased and he back-pedalled trying to stop dinner from going downhill.

“It was just wishful thinking.”

“And you don’t think I feel the same way?” She sighed again and drank another sip of water. “Why don’t we have a nice relaxing dinner, and when we’ve finished we can talk about setting ground rules.”

“Alright.” He nodded again and picked up his fork. “So which Quorum members have you wanted to kill lately?”

She laughed and began to eat.

***

The plates lay empty on the table and they moved to settle themselves on his couch. She sat away from him, deliberately leaving a strip of neutral couch between them in an effort to focus themselves on the conversation and not on each other. An awkward pause followed, both sets of eyes firmly on their glasses until Laura dared speak. “I think the fairly obvious rule is that neither of us cancels any meetings.”

“I agree, even if it is tempting. Although…” A smile crept onto his face. “I’m sure we can arrange occasional meetings together, especially like this.”

Laura shared his grin before moving on. “Which brings us to the next point. Who exactly do we tell?” She sighed. “I’ll have to tell Tory even though I’m sure she already suspects.” She made a face and Bill laughed.

“Surely it can’t be that bad?”

“She’ll look at me and complain about my schedule and the press and…” She trailed off. “You’re going to have to tell Saul.”

He spluttered his drink.

“What?”

“You realise we’re never going to hear the end of it from him? Especially me.”

Laura laughed. “Well maybe that evens things out a little.” She sipped her drink. “What about Lee and Kara?

“What about them?”

“Don’t be obtuse Bill, it doesn’t suit you.”

Bill placed his drink down on the coffee table. “Are you alright with them knowing?”

“Bill,” she sounded exasperated. “They’re your children and there is the fact that Kara has practically been egging us on.”

Bill eyes opened wide at this. “What!”

“The look on her face every time she’s been in the room with us for the last six months. Are you actually telling me you haven’t seen it?” She sounded incredulous.

He picked up his glass again and drank before sitting in silence for a moment. “Alright. We tell Lee and Kara.” He frowned, obviously thinking again. “Knowing Jack, he’ll figure out the next time he nags us. I don’t think that anyone else needs to know.”

Laura nodded. “For now anyway.” She sipped her drink. “We also have to be discrete.The last thing I need is the press acting up over this or worse, getting cornered by some of the more fearless of the bunch and getting asked for details.”

“They wouldn’t dare to.”

“Have you been at the same press conferences as me? Because they most certainly would.”

“Alright you have a point. Besides there is enough gossip about us and I’d hate to see my crew profit from confirmation.”

She raised an eyebrow at this.

“On a ship this size, the crew tends to gossip and wagers usually occur.”

“I knew there was gossip but I didn’t actually think there would be bets.” Laura looked shocked and Bill chuckled at her expression.

She mock glared at him and still smiling, he swiftly moved the conversation on. “So kissing you senseless every time you leave Galactica is out of the question then?” He asked, only half joking.

“Well not on the hanger deck anyway. You are more than welcome to kiss me senseless in your quarters though.” She was smiling now too and they slipped into a comfortable silence only broken after a long moment by Bill’s sigh as he looked thoughtfully into his glass.

“Something we’ve missed?” She placed her glass down, a slight frown appearing as she thought their agreement through.

“Nothing I can think of at the moment.”

“What then?”

“It’s just that that seemed remarkably easy.”

Laura laughed. “Are you complaining?” She teased.

“No I’m just surprised that we managed to get it done without any arguments.” He raised his glass but she leaned over and removed it from his grip, smiling as she placed it on the table again. He looked bewildered but she merely smirked as she glanced over to the clock. “Look at that, we still have some time left.”

Before he could say anything, she had moved to sit sprawled across his lap, her upper body twisting to lean against his as she brought his head close to hers and their mouths finally connected. Instantly his lips parted and his tongue demanded entrance as his hands supported her head. She parted her lips, letting him in, her hands moving around his neck and she leaned forward until her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

He groaned at the movement, causing Laura to smile as she pulled away. He had no time to protest as she quickly shifted position to straddle him and he moved his hands onto her hips to pull her body back into contact with his.

He lifted the hem of her shirt high enough to feel her skin, his thumbs tracing patterns on the soft flesh and she softly moaned before kissing him again. Her hands mussed his hair before moving downwards to feel his broad chest through his thick uniform. His mouth moved along her jaw, kisses and nips hinting at the depth of his passion whilst his hands moved upwards and made short work of undoing her top three buttons. He quickly slipped a hand inside and she could feel him hardening beneath her as he squeezed her breasts and traced her nipples through her bra.

She moaned at the sensation but when he moved to kiss down her neck and suckle on her collarbone she jerked and hurriedly stood up. Her breathing was heavy as she rebuttoned her shirt and he looked hurt and bewildered for a second. “We don’t have time before my next meeting.”

“Can’t you skip it?” His features had relaxed but his voice was still husky and she could see his trousers were tight around his groin.

“Responsibilities remember,” was her reply as she tried to rearrange her hair into a semblance of normality.

“That’s always going to come back to haunt me.”

“Yes,” she smiled softly, leaning down to brush her lips against his. She pulled away again before he could get any ideas, her eyes conveying that she didn’t want to leave.

He sighed. “When are you coming back?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You could always come over to Colonial One.”

“As much as I would like that, you don’t have a lock and you just said Tory has been watching you closely.”

She groaned. “You have a point but I’m not back on Galactica till next week.”

He stood, pulling her close again. “Are you sure you have to go?”

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. “Yes.” Laura took a step back, grabbing her bag before heading towards the hatch.

“I’ll walk you to your shuttle.”

She glanced downwards and smirked. “Really?”

He sighed.

Her smirk softened into a smile and she leaned in again to kiss him. “I’ll talk to you on the wireless.”

“That’s not quite the same.”

Her hand stroked his cheek. “I know but it’s the best we can manage. I’ll see you next week.”

“Till next week” He turned into her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm before watching her leave. He groaned as the hatch shut behind her and once again he moved to the bathroom to relieve the tension her presence had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang and Laura absentmindedly picked it up. “Roslin.”

“Good evening,” came the voice of Bill Adama.

“Bill,” she placed her pen down and leaned back in her chair. “I thought you were back on shift.”

“No, Saul relieved me early. I thought I’d see if you were finished for the night.”

“Nearly, I’ve just got to sign a few documents before Tory comes back.”

“How was your meeting?”

She laughed. “Not nearly as much fun as what we were doing earlier.”

Bill chuckled. “So you’ll come over again?”

“Well that depends,” she teased. “Have you managed to… relieve your tension?”

He growled. “Barely so you had better come over soon.” She laughed. “But the more important question is have you?”

She scoffed. “You know damned well that I haven’t had the time.”

“So you had to sit though the meeting still wet? Hmm… How much attention did you pay the poor man?”

“It was a woman actually and I refuse to answer that.” Tory came bustling in and placed a few papers in front of her. “Hold on a minute Bill, I need to speak to Tory.” She placed the phone down, hurriedly going through the pile and dismissing Tory after reassuring her that she would be fine. She kicked her shoes off before picking up the phone again. “That’s better.”

“All alone now?”

“Yes Tory has finally gone.”

Bill chuckled again. “You’re still wet then?”

“I might be.”

“I could be offended at that.”

“Well it’s not as if I know what I’m missing.”

“I did offer to show you but you insisted on leaving.”

“Oh shut up. Just because you’ve had time to jerk off and I’ve not.”

“What gave you the impression that I jerked off?”

“You sound too damned happy otherwise.” She twirled her chair around. “What exactly were you thinking of?”

He chuckled. “You.”

“I should hope by now that that’s a given. If not I might have to airlock you.”

He chuckled again. “You were sitting in my lap again but I managed to get you naked this time. You sank onto my cock and I felt you warm and wet all around me. You began to grind, move up and down and your breasts bounced with every movement. I cupped one, my other hand on your backside as I rolled your nipple between my fingers. Your head was bent back allowing me to suck on your neck and you made these delightful whimpers. Just like now.” She could hear his grin through the wireless. “I can’t wait to find out what other noises you make.”

“Really?” Her voice was lower and she squirmed in her seat.

He chuckled again. “You’re still wet aren’t you?”

“Gods yes.” She shut her eyes. “I’m going to have to go; I’m still in my office.”

“Don’t; the line is secure and everybody has left for the night.”

“Bill,” she softly uttered.

“Don’t worry. Tory’s gone and no one will bother you without going through her first.” He paused, letting his reassurance sink in. “Have you got your vibrator near by?”

“It’s in my drawer in my room.”

“Go get it.”

She chuckled. “You’re becoming obsessed.”

“Get it Laura.” His voice rumbled and her body tensed in response.

“Yes sir.” She stood quickly, walked hurriedly through to her private space and had sat down again within a minute. “Got it.” Her breathing was slightly heavy, her rush and the anticipation getting to her.

“Good. Twirl your chair around, I want you to face away from the door.”

The chair squeaked as she did so.

“Are you wearing panties?”

“Yes.”

“Slip them down.”

She did.

“What colour are they?”

“White.”

“Are they damp?”

“Slightly.”

“How damp are you?”

She groaned. “Very.”

“Good. Now I want you to slowly pull your skirt up.”

She slowly inched it up. “I wish it was you pushing it up. I want to feel your fingers brush against my thighs.”

He moaned. “I wish I was with you. I want to see your legs, taste them.”

She let out a groan as his voice grew huskier. “My skirt is up at my hips now.”

“Is it high enough to spread your legs?”

“Yes. Damn,” she muttered.

“What?”

“It’s the arms of the chair.”

“What about them?”

“They’re in the way.” She bit her lip in frustration. “To hell with it. There’s no one here.”

“Laura?”

She didn’t reply, just slouching down and sliding to the side until hooking a knee over one of the chair arms was comfortable. “Laura?” He repeated.

She giggled. “I’ve just hooked a knee over one of the arms. Thank the Gods there is no one else here. Although,” she paused, “it is a bit of a rush.”

“Frak Laura!”

She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and she grinned. “Feeling the strain Admiral?”

He growled. “Do you know how sexy that image is? You spread open, glistening and just begging to be eaten out.” Laura bit her lip. “The only thing more appealing would be if your shirt was open and you were half out of your bra.”

“That can be arranged.” Her voice was lower as she slipped the first button open. There was no sound apart from their heavy breathing as she quickly undid the rest.

“What does your bra look like?”

“It’s white with lacy full cups.”

“Is it a matching set?”

She burst out in laughter. “No Bill,” she managed to get out. He let her carry on for a minute and as her giggles subsided he brought her back to reality.

“I want you to trace a finger along the top of your left cup. Now imagine it’s my finger softly stroking your skin, my fingers pulling the cup down.” She did as he described and he heard a deep intake of breath as the cooler air of the cabin hit her sensitive skin. “My fingers, my palm that is cupping your breast, feeling its weight, moving across your nipple.”

“Mhhhmmm…”

“Is your nipple getting hard?”

“Yes.”

“My finger and thumb gently pinch your nipple.” She sighed. “I take your other nipple into my mouth, gently sucking on it as my fingers continue to tease your nipple.” She moaned. “I’m stroking your nipple with my tongue and then I gently scrape it with my teeth.” She whimpered and her back arched. He chuckled. “You like that?”

“Gods yes!” Her hand moved downward until it met the wet stickiness of her lower curls.

He heard a deep intake of breath. “Laura?”

“I’m about to touch my clit.”

“Go on then.”

She did so.

“Do you prefer strokes or circles on your clit?”

“Circles,” she managed as her breath became shorter.

“So pretend it’s my finger circling your clit. My other hand moves though your curls until two fingers enter you.” She cradled the phone against her shoulder and her other hand joined the other, moving past it to slip to fingers in. “I curl them and stroke your walls.”

“Gods Bill!” She whimpered again.

“How close are you?”

“Very.”

“Take your fingers away.”

She groaned.

“Laura!” He growled.

“I am.” She slipped her fingers out from her wet warmth.

“If I was there I would lick your fingers. I want to know what you taste like.”

She smiled and sucked on her fingers, pulling them slowly out her mouth so there was a quiet pop that he heard over the wireless.

He groaned. “Get your vibrator.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Leave it turned off just now.”

“Uh huh.”

“I want you to slowly push it in as far as it will go.”

She bit her lip as she inched it in. There was silence over the wireless as he let her adjust.

“Now I want you to turn it on.” Buzzing filled the cabin. “Use one hand to hold the vibrator and I want you to use the other one to trace circles around your clit. Don’t touch it yet,” he warned.

She moaned.

“Pull the vibrator slowly out until it is just inside you.”

She groaned.

“Quickly push it back in, not so far this time. Are you touching your clit?”

“No.”

“Good. Pull it out again and push it back in as deep as it will go.”

“Bill!” Her back arched and her muscles began to tense.

“Leave it in now. Just feel the vibrations move through your body.”

Her breathing had quickened and she began to whimper again.

“Frak Laura!” He sounded hoarse and breathless himself. “Move your finger closer to your clit. Keep going. Now stroke it.”

“Yesss.”

“Please Laura; I want you to hear you come. Frak, I want to see you come.”

She let out a loud groan. “Bill!” She dragged out his name as she came, pleasure coursing through her body.

“That’s it. Yes Laura. Just let go.” He talked nonsense to her, helping her comedown from the high of her orgasm. Her breathing evened out and she recovered enough to say, “Gods Bill.” She seemed lost for words after this and Bill chuckled.

“Good huh?”

She could practically hear his smug smile over the wireless. “If you were here I’d get you for that.” There was no sting to her words though.

“If I were there you wouldn’t need the vibrator. Speaking of which, you had better take it out before the batteries run out.”

She slowly pulled it out and gasped, a second, smaller orgasm taking her by surprise as the still active vibrator moved past her sensitive flesh.

“Laura?”

She let out a small laugh. “I just had another orgasm.” She switched the vibrator off and placed it on her desk, hidden from view of anyone in the doorway by a pile of files. “Don’t even think about sounding smug.”

“I can’t help it if I have that effect on you. It’s not like you don’t know the effect you have on me.”

“Refresh my memory.”

“Put it this way, I’m going to have to go to the bathroom again.”

“Really? Twice in one afternoon? I guess you’re not so old after all then.” Her satisfied voice teased him to which his only response was a growl.

She giggled. “Would you like me to help you?”

“Frak yes Laura.”

She brought her leg down off the chair arm, still slouching and still slightly spread. “Is your hand around your cock?”

“Yes.” It came out as a hiss.

“Shut your eyes and pretend its mine. My fingers that are gently squeezing, my palms that are causing friction, my thumb that is rubbing the tip.” She stopped, letting her words sink in before adding, “Or would you rather it was my mouth?”

He let out a strangled cry and she smirked, “Or my pussy?” She could feel herself respond to the image but she pushed her reaction to one side, easily done as her body was still content from her own orgasms.

“Frak.” Nothing more was said as he gave in to his thoughts and Laura sat for a moment, savouring his enjoyment before saying, “You never answered my question.”

“Frak Laura, everything is running through my mind.”

“So you want me to choose for you?” She grinned. “Are you sitting on your couch?”

“Yes”

“I want you to lift your hips up and slide down your pants and boxers till they hit the floor.” She heard a muffled thump as he complied and the slight crackle of leather as he sat down again. “Good. Now I want you to think of me kneeling before you, one hand on your thigh as the other grips the base of your cock.”

He grunted.

“I lick my lips and I bend down and kiss the tip. My hair falls in your lap and I shake my head slightly, tickling you as I take you into my mouth. My hand flexes around your cock and the other moves from your thigh to cradle one of your balls.”

He let out a guttural groan.

“I gently squeeze and I take you further into my mouth. I pull back, my cheeks hollowing as the pressure changes before I push forwards again, setting up a rhythm, taking you in and out of my mouth as my hands gently squeeze.”

She could hear his breathing became shorter and his groans became louder as he approached his orgasm. “Would you like it if I hummed?”

His breath hissed between his clenched teeth.

“Would you like it if you could feel the vibrations all along, all around your cock?”

“Frak.”

“Hmm…”

“Laura!” he exclaimed as he came. Words were lost to him after this as he sat panting, his body recovering.

“Does that feel better?”

“Frak yes.”

She hmmed again, this time in contentment rather than teasing and they sat in silence as they enjoyed their afterglow.

The silence was broken though when Laura softly said, “I’d better go now. I need to clean up before morning.”

He chuckled. “Wouldn’t want to disturb Tory.”

She giggled. “No, she’s bad enough at the moment.” She twisted the handset cord around her finger and her voice became softer. “So I’ll see you next week?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” His voice had also become gentler. “Laura, I…”

“I know, I did too.” She smiled. “I’ll phone you before our meeting.”

“You had better.”

There was another, longer, pause, yet again broken by Laura as she giggled. “We, ah, really should hang up now.”

He sighed. “I suppose we should.”

There was silence again. This time though, it was both of them that burst into laughter.

The laughter slowly faded and they made one more attempt to end the call.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They really did hang up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

One long leg stepped through the hatch, followed by another, both mercifully only covered to just above her knees by what he knew to be the shortest of her skirts. As Bill’s eyes moved upwards he noticed she was wearing her white wrapover shirt, her jacket already unbuttoned and slipping down her arms, showcasing her upper body.

He finally managed to look up at her face to find her smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Bill stood up from the couch, smiling as he walked towards her. She stepped the final distance towards him and one of his arms went around her waist, pulling her to him and leaving no space between them, the other groping behind her to shut and lock the hatch. That done, it joined the other in wrapping around her and he leaned in to kiss her. She had the same idea and their noses bumped, her resultant giggle cut short when his lips manoeuvred against hers. They moved softly and her lips parted, tongue pressing for entrance against his.

He acquiesced and one hand moved up her back, both sets of fingers splaying as he leaned forward, dipping her slightly. Her arms went around his neck, her bag landing on the floor and she moaned. He took advantage of her distraction to take control of the kiss, his tongue pushing past hers, soothing the action by moving one of his hands lower to the curve of her ass and gently squeezing, his lips almost bruising as he deepened the kiss.

Her fingers began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned, pulled away and capturing her lower lip between his teeth. He gently sucked and she let out a heavy sigh, fingers gripping his neck tighter.

They finally pulled apart, still standing with arms around each other, catching their breath. Laura’s head fell forward, cheek landing on his shoulder and she pressed a feather light kiss on his neck. “That was a hell of a welcome.”

“It’s been a week.”

“I know, believe me, I know.”

He smiled and the hand on her back moved upwards, shifting the hair lying on her shoulder to give a better view of her neck. Sensing his intention she lifted her head off his shoulder, still smiling and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. Her tongue flickered out, the teasing of the act reflected in her eyes. “I’m trying to convince Tory that more of my meetings can take place on Galactica.”

Laughter rumbled through his chest. “I take it from your tone that it’s not going well then.”

“No. Neither are my attempts at getting her to fit extra meetings in.”

He laughed further at the pout that accompanied this statement and kissed her again.

“I’m trying to wear her down though,” she mumbled against his lips, her tongue slipping past his and entering his mouth. She began exploring again and he responded by slipping a hand under her shirt, fingers stroking the smooth skin of her back.

She let out a contented “mmmhm”, her fingers tightening on his neck and slipping into his hair.

He pushed closer into her, pushing until their bodies were tightly packed, feeling every inch of the other’s warmth through their clothing, and further still until her knees backed against the couch. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards, pulling him onto the couch with her. They landed with muttered exclamation, only pausing slightly to regain their breath before resuming their activities.

His hand moved further under her shirt, stopped only by the press of the couch into her back. Undaunted he moved his other hand under her as well, taking his weight onto his elbows and allowing her to arch off the couch enough for him to push the shirt up as far as the buttons would allow. He settled onto her again, both hands now moving over her exposed skin, his weight almost completely on her now, pressing her further into his hands and the couch.

She pushed him away slightly, murmuring “buttons,” against his lips and he shifted his hands away from her back, pushing up and giving her room to undo the buttons, all the while kissing her, hands still brushing her waist.

She fumbled with his buttons, eventually undoing his jacket and pushing it down his arms until he had no choice but to take it off, a slow, awkward dance as he was only willing to remove one hand from her skin at a time.

The jacket finally lay on the floor and Laura’s hands moved over his arms, feeling the muscles move as he again settled his weight on her. His lips immediately found hers again, hands again exploring the skin of her waist. His lips moved slowly from hers, down her jaw line, her neck, stopping occasionally to suck on her skin.

Her hands moved down his back, clutching at his tanks when his mouth hit a sensitive area and causing her to moan. He moved upwards again, swallowing the rest of her moans with his kiss, body trying to press closer against her as his hands stroked her skin and he teased her tongue with his.

Her hands still roamed, eventually finding the hems of his tanks and slipping under them, nails scraping his skin and causing him to jerk against her slightly, the friction delightful yet nowhere near enough.

It was he that finally broke the kiss, barely pulling his lips away from hers. “We should move to the rack. It’s a bit more comfortable.”

She smirked and snatched another brief kiss. “Okay.”

He moved off the couch, an inelegant manoeuvre at the best of times, let alone when he wasn’t willing to separate from Laura. He stood, dragging her upwards with a giggle and they began a slow waltz towards his sleeping area.

She stopped them however, when they were merely halfway across the room. “I’ve got a better idea.” A smirk still graced her face and she steered him towards his desk, a gentle nudge on his shoulder all the encouragement he needed. “Laura…”

“Don’t worry, I’m saving the desk for later.” Her smile was positively predatory now and she gestured towards the chair.

He sat, wariness at her expression warring with his arousal as she sat in his lap, his arousal quickly winning the battle as she renewed their kiss. His hands moved to surround her again but she batted his arms away, pushing them behind the high back of the chair, shifting on his lap so his attention was diverted. He gave a surprised grunt when he felt her tighten the knot of the sock she had slipped around his wrists.

“Where…?”

She smiled widely, tapping the side of her nose in response. “Be good and stay there.” He stared at her for a moment, arousal once again winning out over his unease, before she stood up and moved away from the chair, seemingly not noticing the disappointed look on his face.

She turned around to face him, smiling as she reached behind her and he relaxed as he heard the quiet sound of her skirt zipper. A couple of tugs later and the skirt was falling down her legs and she bent over, grabbing it before it hit the ground. She slowly stepped out of it, giving him an impressive view of her cleavage before slowly standing up straight and throwing it casually over his desk. He watched as her hands then moved to the hem of her shirt, pulling upwards on the material, her body stretching as she pulled it up over her head, her face disappearing for a moment as her arms reached above her and brought her breasts upwards.

He groaned at the sight.

Her smirk reappeared as her face did, her hair mussed slightly and only adding to the appeal she presented. The shirt too was thrown to land on his desk, the sound of paperwork sliding off of no concern to either of them at the moment. Her hands moved again, reaching behind her and deftly unhooking her bra and she stood smirking at him as she pulled the straps down her arms, it too joining the pile now on the floor.

He grunted his approval, another grunt passing his lips when Laura moved forwards, hips swaying as she strode across the room in her heels, panties her only covering. She stopped half a step away from him and with a finger under his chin, brought his head upwards, his eyes only reluctantly moving from the delightful view of her almost nude body. She smiled again, his reluctance easing as she kissed him, tongue tangling with his as her other hand moved slowly down his chest to the bulge in his pants. One finger traced lightly along the line of his erection and he growled into the kiss, shoulders moving forwards to break his bonds.

She noticed the movement though and pulled away. “Uhuh.” She shook her head, smile still teasing and she turned her back on him, swaying back across the room. She reached her bag and bent over, causing him to groan at the sight and she gave a deliberate wiggle before standing up, her objective in her hand.

He let out another growl as he realised what it was.

Her vibrator.

Her smile widened. “You did mention something about wanting to see me…” She raised an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes briefly and her laughter rung out.

When he opened his eyes again he saw her reclining on his couch, directly in front of him and giving him a hell of a view when she brought her knees up, feet resting on the edge of the couch.

“The view would be better if you weren’t still wearing your panties.” His voice was strained.

“Good things come to those who wait. And I’ve been waiting a while for this so stop complaining.” She looked pointedly at him before she shut her eyes, her head falling back onto the cushions. She placed the vibrator down beside her and her hands moved to cup her breasts, trailing along her skin before she took the pleasant weight in her hands. Her fingers curled into her flesh, fingers caressing and gently squeezing. She let out a contented sigh as a finger brushed over her nipple, already slightly erect from the cool air and their previous activities.

He took a deep breath, spell bound by the sight in front of him.

More fingers brushed over her nipples, thumb and forefinger gently squeezing, causing them to further stand out. Her palms rubbed gently on the soft underskin, friction building and delightfully burning. Her left hand trailed away, fingers lightly dragging down the skin of her stomach, mindless patterns drawn onto skin, and he was mesmerised as her fingers brushed left, swept right, dipped lower, all the while barely touching her skin. Her right hand stayed on her breast, still caressing, rubbing, squeezing as her other fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties.

He let out a gasp, sitting up straighter and his erection straining further against his pants. He couldn’t see the movements of her fingers, only the rocking of her hand and he stared intently, as if to see though the fabric.

She opened her eyes, grinning at his expression and shifted both hands to the band of her panties and lifted her hips. She made the movement seem graceful, or maybe he was too absorbed in the final unveiling and the next thing he knew she was settled again on the couch and her panties were flying towards him.

They landed in his lap, the faint smell of her arousal drifting upwards and his cock twitched again as it reached his nostrils.

She smirked as his eyes glazed slightly but he never noticed, unable to tear his eyes away from her parted, glistening labia. A hand moved to her curls again, stroking her clit once, a gasp escaping her, before moving to the side, this time his eyes following the movement closely, almost willing her hand back to its former position until he saw it grasp her vibrator.

Her fingers curled around the shaft, flexing as she watched him watch her, prolonging the movement and causing him to groan as she further teased him. Her other hand reached for the vibrator as well and a twist of the base later, buzzing filled the cabin. Her head fell back again, confident he was watching her movements closely and eager to fall into the experience. She used a similar route to the one her hand had taken minutes earlier, the vibrations moving against a nipple, circling round to touch the underskin, one hand playing with the unattended nipple. She bit her lip, her breathing becoming heavier as she moved her hand down to her stomach, the vibrator tracing the same mindless patterns as her fingers had before.

He watched transfixed as it glided over her skin, the pitch of its hum changing as the pressure on her skin varied, as her lower lips parted further and the pool of moisture at her entrance grew.

She ran her hand down from her breast, fingers dipping experimentally into her vagina and spreading the moisture. She sighed but as she lifted her head from the couch and opened her eyes, her grin was wicked.

His breath hissed between his clenched teeth as she brought the vibrator up and took it into her mouth. Her eyes bore directly into his as she sucked, and he groaned again when she pulled it out of her mouth, still buzzing, only to swipe her tongue around the tip, tongue darting down its length and then, still glistening with her saliva, brought it down again and slowly pushed it into her vagina.

The vibrator went as far as her body would allow and her eyes closed again, a moan escaping her as she no longer teased, merely pleasured herself, thrilled by his eager eyes but otherwise unaware.

She let the vibrator sit for a moment, savouring that first penetration before she began to move. One hand returned to her breast, teasing, pinching and rolling her nipple, the other pulling the vibrator out of her, thrusting it back again and twisting slightly. Over and over she repeated the cycle, biting her lip, gasps and groans still escaping every time she felt the vibrations deep inside her. Occasionally she altered the angle, a guttural moan slipping out and her other hand moved from her breast to join the other in her sopping curls, dipping into the wetness at her entrance before stroking her aching clit.

Much of his view was obscured by her moving hands but he saw it was only the briefest of moments after she began the combination of vibrator inside her and finger on her clit that she flew apart. Her loud moans filled the cabin, her back arching off the couch, her muscles tensing and a look of ecstasy on her face.

His eyes darted all over her trembling body, unable to decide whether to focus on her face, her mouth, her closed eyes, her heaving breasts, or the rest of her glorious form now that he had finally, finally seen her come apart.

He gazed at her face long enough to see her eyes open, peripheral vision catching the movement of her pulling the still active vibrator out of herself and twisting the base to switch it off.

It was this movement that broke his resolve, his arms moving effortlessly apart, sock stretching and falling to the floor as he strode across to the couch, pants falling down, boxers mercifully following and freeing him from the tight constraints.

His hands gripped her arms roughly as he pulled her up to kiss her, lips bruising hers and hands moving to her hips, one hand travelling further down to her leg to lift it, a shoe falling to the floor as he aligned their groins and sheathed himself within her.

She gasped as he filled her, and again when they fell back onto the couch, her hands instinctively reaching for his shoulders to stop his weight from falling directly onto her. He pulled out, hands keeping her lower body in place as he withdrew almost completely and slammed back into her.

Her still sensitive body responded and she arched into him as far as his grip would allow. The movement calmed him slightly and his next thrust was not quite as rough, although the urgency of his arousal still showed. Her hands moved around his back, nails digging in as his whole body shook with his thrusts. He grunted in her ear, close to his orgasm and she turned her head, lips again finding his neck, teeth involved this time, nipping and sinking into his flesh, sucking on his skin as her own orgasm began building again.

His grunts turned to groans, her name barely recognisable as he came closer to his orgasm, flesh still moving against hers, the friction causing her to cry out again. His hands tightened on her body, his body jerking to a stop as his eyes shut and he exclaimed her name, the vowels dragging as he came.

His release was enough to send shockwaves, less intense this time, through her body and her inner walls clamped down on his cock erratically, his breath momentarily leaving him as his orgasm was prolonged.

He managed to breathe again and he fell against her, nose buried in her hair as they both lay gasping for breath. He moved his hands from her body and he braced himself on the couch beside her and pushed himself up.

He leaned down again briefly, kissing away her sigh as he slid out of her. He sat up properly, untangling himself completely from her and turned his attention to his boots, untying them and kicking them off, his pants and boxers quickly following. His hands found the hem of his tanks and pulled them over his head, using them to gently clean up their mess before they joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“C’mon,” he reached for her hands and pulled her up, “rack before we get cold.” He stood, taking her with him and he pulled her against him again, unable to resist kissing her again. She giggled tiredly and he bent slightly, one arm slipping under her knees, the other behind her back and lifted her, her other shoe falling to the floor as he strode towards the rack with her giggling into his neck all the way.

He dropped her knees, easing her to the floor as he stood beside his rack, using his now free hand to pull back the blankets. Her arms disengaged from around his neck and she eagerly scooted into the depths of the rack, lying on her side and giving him room to lie beside her.

He sat on the edge and twisted to the side, studying her in the almost darkness as her giggles faded. He traced a finger down her side, down to her hips where the beginnings of bruises were starting to show. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t how I imagined our first time.” A frown formed on his face as he continued to gaze at the marks he had left.

She propped herself up on one elbow, the other hand going under his chin and forcing him to look at her face. “Bill, don’t feel guilty.” He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. “I know you Bill. We both enjoyed it, leave it at that.”

He sighed, still frowning.

She rolled her eyes and tried a new tactic. “Well I am rather flattered that I can cause that reaction in you.” She smiled coyly at him.

“Cause? You deliberately provoked me!” His eyes widened and the frown disappeared.

“I was just getting you back like I said I would.” He made a harrumphing noise. “There is always the morning if it bothers you that much.” Her eyes twinkled and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“That there is.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before bending down to kiss her marred hips and her eyes softened.

“Come here,” she patted the space beside her. He stretched out beside her and she kissed the bite mark on his neck. “You’re going to have a hickey.”

“Yeah.” He smirked and she nudged him with an elbow before breaking out in giggles again. He chuckled at her laughter and pulled the blankets over them, his arm then snaking around her waist, pulling her to his side where she settled comfortably against him and sighed in contentment.

They lay in silence, almost asleep, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her side. “Bill, stop thinking about it.”

He sighed and dropped a kiss onto her head. “I just can’t help but think we should have done this sooner.”

“First of all, we would have if you weren’t so stubborn. Second, I don’t think we were ready.” She shifted against him and sighed before carrying on. “Clichéd though it may be, now is the right time for us.”

There was silence again, broken by a sigh that indicated he had finished thinking. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I know I am. Now we really should get some sleep. Something was mentioned about a wake up call.”

A flicker of confusion crossed his face before he broke out in a toothy smile. “So there was.” His voice deepened and he could feel her grin through the darkness. “Goodnight Laura.”

“Goodnight Bill.” She snuggled impossibly closer and they both drifted contentedly off to sleep.


End file.
